warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Equinox/Patch History
*Fixed offsets for Equinox night form leg armor so it sits better on the leg. *Fixed single emissive colors not showing properly on Equinox. *Added “Dayform” and “Nightform” icons beside the emissive color selection in Equinox’s Appearance screen. Choosing a dark or a light color for your emissive will change what form you spawn into mission as -- this just makes it easy to see which one! *Added Arsenal Ability videos for Equinox! *Updated the following Warframe Ability Descriptions to better explain the Ability. Below are the latest edits: **'Equinox’s Mend and Maim:' “In Night-Form, allies’ Shields are replenished with each nearby enemy killed. In Day-Form, enemies are inflicted with the Bleed Status Effect. Deactivate to cast a wave of slashing force, or restore Health and Shields to Equinox and allies in Night Form.” *Fixed wonky cloth appearance on some Warframes, like Equinox Prime. *Fixed the Subhuti Syandana clipping through Equinox’s Day Form. *Fixed Equinox having an incorrect Ability tip in her Abilities Arsenal screen. *Fixed Equinox’s cloth appearing as gray patches while in the Star Chart. *Fixed Equinox Background having the wrong UI Icon when selecting it in the UI Customization screen. *Fixed colors not blending correctly into Equinox’s Night form design. *Fixed a script error when using Transference as Equinox *Mend restores shield (Depends on power strength) per enemy killed to Equinox and nearby Allies that are within range. *Fixed a crash caused by Metamorphosis. *'Conclave': Rest & Rage range reduced. *'Conclave': Reduced the duration of Metamorphosis. *'Conclave': Mend and Maim can now only be activated at 100 energy. *Fixed a gradual decrease in performance that could occur in long duration missions if a player cast Metamorphosis ability while having a Sigil equipped. *Added a HUD Power Strength buff indicator for Provoke. *Fixed a crash that would occur when randomizing Equinox’s appearance. *Fixed Equinox turning all white when using Metamorphosis to switch from Day to Night form. *'Conclave': Metamorphosis - *Rest & Rage will now slow boss-type enemies instead of putting them to sleep. *Fixed an issue with visual ability FX lingering for too long. *'Augment': Metamorphosis - *'Augment': Rest & Rage - *'Augment': Pacify & Provoke - *'Conclave': Lowered the damage of Maim Ability in Conclave. *'Conclave': Rest and Rage no longer require a target to activate in Conclave. *'Conclave': Fixed Conclave Mobility not being properly normalized, and Movement Speed being adjusted by mistake. *Fixed Mend & Maim visual FX not properly displaying if the player is stealthed while the Ability is active. *'Conclave': Targets affected by Rest will be immune to damage for 1 second on Wake, there is no immunity if Rest expires naturally. *'Conclave': Increased damage and speed bonus of Metamorphosis Day Form in PvP. *'Conclave': Increased radius of Pacify & Provoke aura in PvP. *Fixed an error that would cause changing the color customization of an Archwing to also change the color customizations on Equinox. *Fixed Rest & Rage Ability ending early when switching forms *Fixed Equinox’s cloth dangles appearing on other Warframes after selecting a Conclave loadout. *'Conclave': Fixed Equinox's Energy colour not properly affecting states in PvP matches. *4th Ability has had its energy drain-per-second changed from 5 to 3.5 *Rest & Rage has had its base range doubled. *Overhealing from Mend will now restore shields. *Switching between forms with Equinox has been reduced to a 1 second delay. *Fixed Maim doing damage to the player when deactivated on a Rampart. *Power Efficiency Mods now apply to Pacify and Provoke. *Players that did not receive a unique helmet for Equinox has been given a helmet retroactively. *Fixed visual issues with attachments on Equinox’s Day-form. *Fixed typos visible in Equinox’s Day and Night Systems description in the Foundry. *Fixed players not being able to equip Arcane Enhancements on Equinox’s Helmet. *'Conclave': Duration increased of Rest in PvP. *'Conclave': The first hit on a Target that is affected by Rest does no damage and wakes them up in PvP. *Fixed Equinox sliding instead of jogging when using Rest/Rage while moving. *Fixed Equinox being able to heal Defense objectives. *Fixed Mend HUD buff indicator not going away if you then use Metamorphosis. *Fixed the Harkonar Syandana not sitting properly on Equinox when in Night-form. *Fixed Clients seeing Equinox using the wrong idle animations on Night and Day forms. *Fixed one Aspect of Equinox requiring two helmets, instead of a helmet, chassis and systems. *Fixed the positioning of the new ‘cape’ Syandanas on Equinox. *Introduced. }} fr:Equinox/Historique de Patch Category:Equinox